The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Engine valve train assemblies may include rocker arms capable of providing multiple valve lift durations. The rocker arms typically include some form of hydraulically actuated locking mechanism that provides actuation between various lift modes. These locking mechanisms can be difficult to orient and may provide complicated assembly processes resulting in increased assembly times and additional cost.